


Legend of Lagoon Nymphs

by FeyAkiss



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Magic, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyAkiss/pseuds/FeyAkiss
Summary: Kyousuke Tsurugi, a boy who goes to Raimon high school, hears about the legend of the water nymphs that live in the forest where he went on an excursion with his classmates. However, that legend comes true when Tenma Matsukaze, a boy who turns out to be one of the nymphs, meets Tsurugi and lovingly joins him forever. What will happen to the normal life that Tsurugi had?
Relationships: Hakuryuu/Shuu (Inazuma Eleven), Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke, Saryuu Evan/Fei Rune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ Hello! I'm Aki, nice to meet you. I'm new here in Ao3 but I hope to get used to it soon! And, uhm, I hope my English is not too bad and you can enjoy my fanfic! ]

I 

Tsurugi was with his classmates participating in an excursion going to an extraordinary and beautiful forest, so beautiful that visiting it was like a privilege. It wasn't like the other forests, but Tsurugi wasn't so interested, because he didn't care about anything.

—My students, I'm going to tell you something interesting about this forest —commented the teacher, who was guiding his students—. You'll see, according to legend here are several secluded places with some beautiful lagoons, and if a human remains for a long time next to one of these lagoons it will start hearing voices from one of the nymphs of the lagoon that inhabit them, and then be possessed by the nymph for the human to kiss his reflection in the water and that causes that the human and the nymph are united eternally in a loving way. You have to be careful with this, since once this is accomplished, the human will never be able to break the loving bond that will bind them for life. So you know, don't stay close to any of the lagoons here! —said the teacher, later laughing softly.

—Psss, what a foolishness —muttered Tsurugi, with his hands in his pockets.

—You think so? —commented his classmate Hakuryuu, while he was chuckling.

—Be careful, Hakuryuu. Maybe a nymph will conquer you forever and your dear Shuu could be disappointed in you —said Tsurugi in a moking tone while was softly hitting him with the elbow in his arm.

—Hahaha! Same to you, Tsurugi. Since you don't want any loving mess, be careful if one of this nymphs forces you to marry her.

After a while, there was a free time for the students and even the teacher to go on their own through the forest, to see each corner of it with total curiosity. Tsurugi sneaked away from the group as much as he could, since most of the time he was alone and preferred that way. He became so used to loneliness that he already felt very comfortable alone.

—Oh —muttered Hakuryuu, with his arms crossed—. Where the fuck is Tsurugi? I want to investigate all this zone with him.

After clicking his tongue, the white-haired boy addressed one of his classmates, for asking for him.

—Hey, Fey —said Hakuryuu—. Do you know where Tsurugi is?

—Tsurugi? —replied Fey, a curious boy of his class, with green hair tied back in two ponytails—. I have no idea. But possibly he is spending time alone as always.

—Fuck, what a clown. Giving him the privilege of spending time with me for this. Always the same.

Meanwhile, Tsurugi was in a very distant part of the forest, lying on the grass while looking at the blue sky, his hands behind his neck. He spent his time like this, enjoying the beautiful noise of nature, that is, birdsong, the gentle breeze hitting the leaves of the trees and much more.

However, he did not notice that a lagoon had behind him, and he continued distracted with the clouds that slowly passed... until he heard a beautiful voice.

"Kyousuke..." —mentioned the voice that only he could hear—. "Kyousuke... Kyousuke..."

The blue-haired boy sprang to his feet in fright. Whose mysterious voice was it and why was he calling his name instead of his last name as everyone did? Anyway, he got up from the ground completely, and when he turned he could see that lagoon behind him, with surprise. How did he not noticed it before?

"Kyousuke..."

—What... is happening to me...? —muttered the blue-haired boy, raising a hand slowly to his head, feeling very strange. Someone possessed his body. You could see it in his dull eyes, indicating that he was possessed by something or someone

"Come here, Kyousuke..." —said again the voice—. "I'm waiting for you..."

Tsurugi was slowly heading towards the lagoon, and he could see his reflection in it. However, he did not see his reflection in himself, but he saw someone blurred, someone who could finally mean a person interested in him, a beautiful person willing to love him eternally and not hurt him as they did before.

Tsurugi was beginning to feel the despair of needing that person in his life, although in reality for others that reflection was basically the actual image, that is, that of Tsurugi reflected in the lagoon. It was all thanks to the spell of the nymph of the lagoon that was possessing him.

The blue-haired boy finally began to kiss the reflection in the water, noticing the water on his lips. But the touch of the water disappeared when it was exchanged for the touch of a person starting to come out of the water, tenderly corresponding to the boy's kiss.

It was a handsome boy with tousled brown hair, as if his hair were the pure representation of the wind itself, whose clothing was based on a beautiful white robe.

His lips finally parted from his, to slowly rise out of the water and sit next to the human, taking him into his arms.

—Hello, darling —murmured softly the nymph of the water, that beautiful boy who kissed him —. It's time for my future husband to wake up. ~

And with a snap, it brought Tsurugi back to normal, regaining his consciousness.

—What...? —And his head slowly lowered until he looked at the boy who held him in his arms. Between the fact that the boy was very beautiful and that he was hugging him, he couldn't help but blush, surprised.

—Hi, Kyousuke, sweetie —muttered him softly, as he snuggled into his chest—. Poor thing, you must be very confused. But it's ok! I am here to explain to my sweetheart what has happened. ~

—W-Wait, what? Sweetie? What are you talking about...?

—Shhh, sh sh. Calm down, let me speak, honey. ~ —the brunette slowly separated from him, to get up and position himself in front of him, placing his own hands on his chest—. I'll introduce myself. My name is Tenma Matsukaze, but you can call me Tenma. I am one of the nymphs of the lagoon that is in this forest, and you by chance of destiny ended up lying near my lagoon.

—... No... it can't be... —muttered Tsurugi, very surprised—. That stupid legend... is true...?

—Legend? —He said tilting his head, a bit confused—. Does that mean they have told you all about this? Well, I'm so sorry. ~ This is not just a legend, honey. ~ —Tenma came very close to Tsurugi, to take his hands and look at his eyes.— You, Kyousuke Tsurugi, have joined me body and soul to live forever in love, and even get married.

—... W-What... that I what? No, no... it can't be... —Tsurugi got up, very pale, and released his hands—. Hey, I don't know if you're a freak pranking me or whatever, but I'm not lovingly interested in anyone. I'm sorry but I'm gonna leave.

Tsurugi quickly turned around on the way out of that part of the forest. However, Tenma had appeared long before where Tsurugi was heading, as if by magic, blocking his path.

—Nee, Kyousuke... doesn't it seem a bit ugly to talk like that to your future husband? —The nymph was saying as he pouted, and that act made Tsurugi go even paler—. Come with me, don't be so mean. ~ 

—... L-Listen. This is a misunderstanding. I don't care if this legend is real or not. I just don't want a romantic theme or anything like that... okay...? I'm not interested in...

—You're lying —he interrupted.— Do you know that water nymphs can read the true loving feelings of humans? Kyousuke Tsurugi, my poor Kyousuke. They broke your heart before and that's why you insist on getting away from love, right?

Tsurugi simply fell silent, since the truth is that he was not wrong about that.

—What you saw in the reflection of the lagoon, is the type of person you want to spend with you all eternity. A boy who does not do the same thing that your ex-boyfriend did to you, who takes care of you and pampers you forever, someone in whom you can trust all your love and affection too, who listen to each other, and who are always united...

Tenma slowly walked up to Tsurugi, hugging him again, which he allowed, as he was too surprised at how he was getting it right.

—That's why I'm here, Kyousuke... —whispered in his ear—. To be that boy. And because I am looking for the same type of person in my life  
That's why! —He abruptly changed his tone of voice, to hug him much more tightly, kissing his cheek.— Our destiny is to be together, honey! I will not disappoint you! ~

—... B-But... no, this is not ok... —said a bit nervious—. Love is not like this! 

—I know! ~ That's why it's known as the curse of the nymphs of the lagoon! If not, it wouldn't be a curse. It's what you got, my Kyousuke.

—But! Aghh! Is there no way to get rid of the curse?!

—Tsurugiiii! —Exclaimed a third voice in the distance, who was looking for him out there. But sooner or later the site found, and he could see how his partner was caught in the arms of another boy.— ... Uuuuuuh. Tsurugi —It was Hakuryuu, who finally found him—. Am I interrupting something, lovebirds?

—Hakuryuu! —exclaimed the blue-haired boy—. Quick, you have to help m--!

—Hi! —said Tenma, looking at the newcomer, while the blue-haired boy tried to loosen from his arms, something that did not manage even a little, because the strength of a nymph was much superior to that of a human—. Are you one of Kyousuke's friends? Nice to meet you! I'm Tenma, his future husband. ~

—Future husband?! Nooo! It can't be! —Hakuryuu quickly pointed his finger at Tsurugi, smiling funny, like he was about to laugh in his face—. With that lagoon behind you and this boy... Tsurugi, that legend is true?! It can't be, hahahaha! Tsurugi, what a loser!

—Idiot! —exclaimed Tsurugi while he was still trying to get rid of that hug—. Stop laughing and help me!

—Help you? Me? But you have been very lucky! You have had to stay next to a very handsome and affectionate boy. What else do you want? ~

—Thank you so much —Tenma thanked, while smiling tenderly at the white-haired boy—. I'm sure Kyousuke will see me like this over time as well. ~ It is normal that now my love is very confused. —And after leaving a kiss on the blue-haired boy's cheek, he released him, laughing softly.— Kyousuke! We won't spend more time together today, but, you know? Tomorrow I want you to know that a big surprise awaits you. Be patient, okay? 

And after giggling, Tenma disappeared, returning to the water.  
Hakuryuu could not stop looking at Tsurugi with a mocking smile, while he simply did not comment.

And there the excursion ended. Everyone returned home from school, as the bus dropped everyone off at the entrance after returning from the forest. Everyone said goodbye, and Tsurugi returned to his apartment, which he shared with his older brother, Yuuichi.

—I'm back —said Tsurugi.

—Welcome, Kyousuke —he replied, who was making dinner—. How about the excursion?

—Please, don't talk me about that... —he said something exhausted, with his hand on his head—. If you don't mind I'm going to sleep now. I am not very hungry and I am very tired.

—Oh? Hmmm... well, it's ok.

Yuuichi watched his younger brother go to his room, while he tilted his head. "How strange is Kyousuke today", he thought. "Well, I guess that's normal, he was on an excursion."

END I


	2. II

A new day had already begun, and also a new weekend began, so since it was Saturday they had no classes.  
Tsurugi was sleeping peacefully in his bed, but slowly he was waking up because of the soft rays of the sun that came in through the blinds. He thought that everything that happened the day before was a simple dream, and he wanted to believe that.

Tsurugi could hear someone knocking on his bedroom door a few times, and he slowly turned his weak gaze on it.

—Kyousuke, are you awake? —said his brother behind the door—. Get dressed and come down, Mom and Dad have come to visit us.

—Really...? —Tsurugi said as he stretched, somewhat sleepy still—. I will go down to the living room in a moment...

Yuuichi, confirming that his brother woke up, slowly opened the door and left his brother a tray with breakfast, that is, a couple of toasts with jam and a black tea with milk.

—I've made it for you so you won't get caught eating, ok? —said his older brother laughing softly—. Don't be in a hurry, okay? Ah, but you should know that it was not just them. We also have a surprise!

—A surprise? Uhh... well... thank you, brother.

Yuuichi waved goodbye, smiling, and slowly left the room, closing the door.

—A surprise... —muttered Tsurugi a bit confused, but still decided not to think about it much.  
Tsurugi showered, dressed, and ate breakfast, not in a hurry, but not too slowly either, so that they would not wait too long.

Tsurugi finally left the room, and was able to see both Yuuichi and his parents in the living room. They looked at Tsurugi with an excited smile.

—Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad —he greeted—. Why are you looking at me like that? Is it that I have not combed well? —said a bit confused.

—Hahaha! You are so funny, son! —said his mother, laughing.

—Oh no, Kyousuke, that's not it —commented his father—. Did Yuuichi tell you that we have a surprise?

—Oh... well... yes, he did.

—Kyousuke, I'm sure you will be very happy —Yuuichi said—. Well, here is the surprise, in 3... 2... 1... now! You can go out now!

And from behind a wall, a tousled brown-haired boy ran towards Tsurugi, hugging him tight with a big smile.  
Tsurugi, surprised, noticed him, opening his eyes as if they were dishes. It couldn't be, that boy ... he was that boy of yesterday! The nymph of the lagoon! Only this time, he was not wearing a tunic, nor did his ears was pointy like yesterday.

—Hi, cousin Kyousuke! —he exclaimed affectionately, while still hugging the blue-haired boy.

—Cousin?! What do you mean about "cousin"?! —Tsurugi exclaimed abruptly. It did turn out to be a surprise, but not a very pleasant surprise apparently.

—Huh? But Kyousuke —said Yuuichi, with his arms crossed—. Why are you saying that? Don't you remember cousin Tenma?

—But Yuuichi! What are you talking about?! We never had cousins! —exclaimed, because it was the truth anyways.

—Come on, Kyousuke, don't say that —said his mother a bit confused—. Don't you remember when you played when you were little? If you had a great time together.

The father had gone for a photo album that Yuuichi had at home, because it was not the first visit his parents made and they already knew more or less where everything was.

—Look, Kyousuke —said his father, making him to come closer.  
The entire album was full of photos in which Tsurugi, Tenma and Yuuichi appeared as children. There were even photos from when the whole family was reunited at Christmas, and there was Tenma too. But there was a mistake, a huge mistake. Tenma was not his cousin! All those memories were never lived by Kyousuke!

—It doesn't matter —said Tenma shyly—. It's normal that he doesn't remember me, it had been a long time since we had seen each other.

—Oh... it's true —replied Yuuichi—. It's a shame, but it's partly true. Well, you know who your cousin Tenma is. The surprise is that from now on he is going to stay with us.

—What?! —exclaimed Tsurugi, looking at Tenma a bit nervous, even with some fear. What had he done to his family?

—Kyousuke! What is that bad reaction? —exclaimed Yuuichi so angry with his brother, because he was being disrespectful to his cousin. 

—Come on, come on, don't fight —said his father, getting up from the seat, just like his mother—. We will leave already.

—Kyousuke, honey —said his mother, approaching him—. Cousin Tenma is going to stay with you because uncle and aunt will be working abroad. Your father and I have thought that he would have a much better time if he is with Yuuichi and you instead of a couple of boring adults —she said in a funny tone, and then kissed her son's cheek several times—. Anyway, take good care of him! Ok?

The mother, also leaving affectionate kisses on the cheeks of her other son and her "nephew", left together with the father, saying goodbye.

Once the three of them were alone on the apartment, Yuuichi smiled at Tenma.

—Tenma, i am going to make lunch. What do you want to eat? For being your first day here, I will cook something you like.

—Really?! —he exclaimed, smiley—. Well...! Why not aubergines stuffed with meat and cheese?

Just what Tsurugi liked least. The aubergines. He already thought he were doing it on purpose even.

—Ok! Well, we will eat that. Since I will be busy preparing food, why don't you ask Kyousuke to show you where your room is? And by the way, he can help you to unpack the suitcase.

—Yeees! —and the unruly haired boy got close to his "cousin"—. Guide me, cousin Kyousuke! ~

He was very confused, and he didn't like this whole idea at all. But he couldn't say or do anything about it, so he started walking to where the room would be.

Once inside, Tsurugi quickly closed the door, to stare at the opposite, as if asking him with his eyes what he had done. Tenma just laughed softly.

—I know what you're thinking —he said, sitting calmly on the edge of the bed—. But don't worry, I haven't done anything evil to your family. I have simply manipulated their memories a little, so that they now recognize me as your cousin.

—Why did you do it? —said Tsurugi, clenching his fists and frowning—. Very well! You win. I'm meant to be with you, okay, but why the hell did you have to do that?

—"Why", you ask? Isn't it obvious? —he said pouting—. Because I want to be much closer to you! If I had told your family that I am your boyfriend it would not have been the same, because I could not stay in your house. But things would change if I am your cousin whose parents have gone on a trip and he has nowhere to stay. ~

—Y-You...! —Tsurugi exclaimed, but then sighed, trying to stay calm—. Okay... do what you want. But... don't even think about getting in my way, did you hear me?

—You know what? —Tenma said very happy, changing the topic of conversation—. We'll go to the same class, teehee! I've already prepared everything to be together as much as possible, you know! You will not escape from my love. ~

Tsurugi simply fell silent. Everything that happened to him was being surreal. He couldn't even believe it. But he couldn't do much either.

—Aaanyway —Tenma got up from the bed, approaching the suitcase—. Help me unpack the suitcase! Pleaaase. ~

—Huh... if there is no choice.

The time passed, and even when it was time for lunch they ate together with Yuuichi, although Tsurugi could not remove his face in disgust when taking the aubergines. Yes, Tenma had done it on purpose, to provoke him a little bit.

Tsurugi later locked himself in his room, with the excuse that he had to study, although it was not true. With the latch closed the door, and he sat at the desk, hoping to distract himself with the computer even if it was just a little.

However, his mobile phone rang, so he took the call.

—Hello? —answered Tsurugi.

—Heeey, Tsurugi! What's up?! —exclaimed Hakuryuu, who made the call.

—Hakuryuu —replied him—. What happens?

—Do you want to come? Shuu and I are going to see a movie.

—If that's one of those romantic cheesy movies so that you pamper yourselves, I refuse —he said as he rolled his eyes.

—No, no, that's not it. It's a really cool action movie. Besides, what happened to that guy Tenma? Aren't you going to take your new boyfriend? —he said with a mocking tone.

—... Man, listen to me. I thought that since yesterday I would not see him again, but he has come to my house and has brainwashed my family. Now they think he is my cousin whose parents have gone on a trip so that he can live with Yuuichi and me.

—Gee! —he exclaimed as he laughed out loud.

—Don't laugh, you idiot! If you were in my situation you wouldn't laugh so much.

—Tsurugi! —exclaimed another voice from the other side of the phone—. It's me, Shuu! Please, bring that boy Tenma with you! I love mythology and you know it, I don't want to miss the opportunity to meet a real nymph!

—You two are taking this like a joke—said Tsurugi reluctantly—. Fine! You win! I'll go this afternoon with him, you weary.

—Come in an hour, okay? Byeee —Hakuryuu finished, hanging up the phone.

—What a couple of idiots —muttered Tsurugi a bit upset, sighing. He turned away from the desk, but could see Tenma sitting on the floor, smiling at him.—. ... B-But... how did you...?

—Can I go then?! —he said very excited, looking forward to meeting his boyfriend's friends—. So cool!

—... Yeah, yeah. You can come. But I do it for them, let's be clear. And now tell me, how did you get in my room? I had the latch on.

—I am a nymph, I can really go wherever I want. Not like humans. ~~

Tsurugi sighed, and the hand placed on the other boy's head, gently ruffling his hair.

—We leave in about 15 minutes to get to their house on time. Be prepared, okay?

—I am ready! What more do I need? ~

—Fine.

END II


	3. III

III

—Wow, you finally come.

Hakuryuu had received Tsurugi and Tenma at the entrance, who was holding on to the blue-haired man's arm.

—Oh, that's the boy from yesterday! Hi, hi —said Tenma, very happy.

—Hey. My name is Hakuryuu, nice to meet you and that things that everyone say—replied the white-haired boy—. Let's go to the living room, my boy is looking forward to meeting you.

After taking off their shoes, the two followed the white-haired boy to the living room, where Shuu, Hakuryuu's couple, was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently for them.

—Hey, guys! —said the dark-haired boy, getting up from said sofa to approach them—. Are you Tenma? Nice to meet you, I am Shuu. I really wanted to meet you! From what I have been told, you are a nymph from the lagoon.

—Shuu! Nice to meet you too! —he replied, smiley—. Are you interested in nymphs? I can tell you everything you want about us!

After a long time chatting, Tsurugi was somewhat angry, thinking that both Shuu and Hakuryuu were downplaying his case. It may not be as serious as the typical evil demon that threatens your family and friends, and in this case it could be considered "good", but for him it was too much.

—Kyousuke! —said the nymph, hugging him softly—. You're too quiet. What happens? Are you ok?

Tsurugi easily gave up with the other boy hugging him, since he always did and was very strong compared to a human, that he could never get rid of his embraces.

—You two —said Tsurugi, looking at his couple—. I feel like you downplay this.

—Come on, Tsurugi —Hakuryuu said to him, with his hands behind the neck—. It's not like it's dangerous. It is someone who is doing everything possible to make you happy and you miss the opportunity.

—Also, Tenma seems very cuddly. Don't you think? —Shuu commented, as he got a little closer and stroked the nymph's head—. Look at him, he is so cute!

While Tenma appreciated the caresses with a cat smile, the blue-haired boy sighed, looking at his fiance.

—I still don't like the idea that he has tampered with my family's memory —said a bit displeased.

—Forgive me, honey! Oh... understand it! I can't live without you by my side, you know? Destiny has united us! —replied the nymph, kissing his cheek many times, as the blue-haired blushed.

—Well, gusy. Do you want to start the movie now? —said Hakuryuu, getting up for search that movie, to put it on the television player.

—Make yourself comfortable, okay? —said Shuu, while everyone sat on the couch, because they were chatting quietly sitting cross-legged on the floor.

The movie started. In the title of this it could be clearly seen how both the landscape and the mentioned title implied that it was a romantic film.

—Wasn't this supposed to be an action movie, Hakuryuu? —said Tsurugi, raising an eyebrow.

—Of course it was going to be an action movie! But we thought in Tenma and you, and at the end we changed it. This is so you don't be a third-wheel this time, don't you think so? Hehehe.

Tsurugi simply fell silent, sighing slightly.

—How good Shuu and Hakuryuu are, darling! They have thought of us too, what good friends —commented the nymph, still hugging his couple.

Time passed, and in many cloying scenes, Shuu and Hakuryuu couldn't help but kiss and be very cloaked, which Tenma envied, since he also wanted to do the same even though he didn't know very well what the movie was about. He didn't pay much attention to it, because his eyes inevitably went to his fiancé, who was trying to ignore him watching the movie, although this worsened everything, and even increased his blush.

Tenma, without warning, began to kiss his cheek several times, causing Tsurugi to blush a little more. 

—Mhhh... —The blue-haired boy simply permitted it, without paying much attention... although it was not working. On the contrary, he was paying attention to him by letting his future husband pamper him.

After a long time, they finally finished the movie, and the truth is that it had gotten dark a little after this.

—Oh! It has got dark! —said Shuu, looking at the window—. Hakuryuu and I have bought pre-cooked pizzas. Do you want to stay for dinner?

—Can we?! —exclaimed the one with brown and unruly hair, smiling broadly.

—Hm... well it's fine. But let me tell my brother that we will arrive later —replied Tsurugi, and alone he went to the hall, taking out his cell phone and calling his brother. After telling Yuuichi everything, he put the mobile in his pocket, sighing softly. Until someone noticed hugging him from behind.

—You're mean ~ —said a naughty Tenma, que who had sneaked up to hug him from behind—. You leaved your dear boyfriend behind... ~

—Come on... I was just calling Yuuichi —Tsurugi sighed, and his hands tucked into his pants pockets—. Will you let go of me already? We need to return with the other two.

Tenma silently stroked his soft arms with both hands, from top to bottom, until they were placed again on the blue-haired boy's chest, lowering them to his belly.

—I want to know more about you, Kyousuke. ~ When we go home, will you tell me more about you? Or will you be very mean to me and won't tell me anything? ~

—Aaagh, oh my god —said Tsurugi sighing, turning to him and giving him a little hug to reassure his cute heart—. Come on, come on. I'll tell you everything you want. But when we're home, not now. Understood?

—Yeah! —exclaimed Tenma very happy, snuggling into the chest of the other boy. At last his fiancé decided to hug him even if only once! He was so happy at the time.

—Well come on, they are waiting for us.

Tsurugi didn't let go of the other boy at all, and walked alongside him as he put an arm around him, and he leaned on him lovingly, snuggling. Shuu and Hakuryuu stared at them both when they saw them arrive, while smiling.

—I see that you are getting used to loving your fiance, Tsurugi —said Hakuryuu, smiling funny.

—Just shut up —said Tsurugi slightly frowning—. I have no choice after all.

When the pizzas were ready to eat, they were put on the table. Shuu and Hakuryuu were sitting on one side of the table next to each other, as were Tenma and Tsurugi, who were in front of them.

—Tenma —said Shuu, smiling broadly—. Have you ever tried pizza?

—No! It's my first time. In my home we only ate fruit and vegetables. And I'm sure Kyousuke knows it very well —said smiley, referring to the aubergines.

—Unfortunately —he replied, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

—Have you got mad? Kyousuke, my love, it's for your good! You have to eat everything. Even what you don't like. ~

—Come on, come on! Enough talk —said the black-haires boy, smiley—. Tenma, try either one. You sure like them a lot.

—Enjoy your meal! —exclaimed the nymph as he took a piece of pizza in his hands, to finally give the slice a bite— . . . I love it! Mmm! Tenma's eyes brightened, fascinated by the delicious taste of the pizza he was eating.

—Hey, hey. Eat slower —said Hakuryuu, smiling funny—. As with the two pizzas there are 16 pieces, each one corresponds to 4 pieces. Be calmed down or you will run out of them quickly.

—Yeees! —replied, eating slowly this time.

After finishing dinner, as it was already very late, Tenma and Tsurugi finally left, but not before saying goodbye to Shuu and Hakuryuu.  
Finally at home, Yuuichi had been waiting for them both in the living room, sitting on the couch while calmly reading a book.

—We are here —said Tsurugi, heading into the living room, not before the two of them took off their shoes at the entrance.

—You had a good time? —asked Yuuichi with a smile in his face.

—Yeah! —exclaimed the nymph—. Kyousuke has introduced me to his two friends, they have been very good to us.

—What friends? Shuu and Hakuryuu? 

—Yeah —replied the younger brother—. Well, see you tomorrow.

Tsurugi went to his room, and once there he closed the door with a latch, stretching. He knew that it would be of little use to use the latch, since his fiancé could enter anyway, but this way at least his brother could not enter.

Pulling out his pajamas from one of the drawers, he slowly took off his shirt, exposing his chest.

—Uuuh, so handsome ~. 

Tsurugi was startled upon hearing the other voice, turning suddenly towards him. It was Tenma, who had come back in, only this time she was wearing her pajamas while hugging a pillow innocently.

—Tenma! For the love of god, I am changing clothes! —exclaimed a very blushed Tsurugi.

—That's not important! If we are going to get married sooner or later I will have to see you without a shirt, right? ~

Tsurugi, sighing, continued and put on his pajama top this time. But the bottom was not changed, because he didn't want to go so far or give such a privilege to his fiance.

—And the pajama bottom, Kyousuke? ~

—No, no. I refuse. If you want me to change my clothes, you turn around. Respect my privacy if you want to be a good husband.

—Moooh, how boring is my fiance —muttered the nymph, turning his back so that he could change his clothes.

Tsurugi took the opportunity to change quickly, and be in pajamas. The clothes from that day were left on the chair, and he would wash them later.

—Done.

Tenma quickly turned around to hug him.

—You are very handsome with everything you wear, Kyousuke! Even if it is pajamas. ~

—Do you intend to stay in my room tonight? You have yours, you know?

—But it's so boring to sleep without my fiancé by my side. ~ I promise I won't move much!

—No. Go to your room for the night. Or do you want my brother to suspect? Under this roof we are cousins, you forget.

—Moooh, okaaaay. But let me spend a little time with you here, please!

—Hmmmm. Fiiiiine.

Tenma, happy to hear his boy, slowly laid the blue-haired on the bed until he rested the boy's head on his lap, stroking his blue hair.

—Are you comfortable, Kyousuke?

—Hmm... —he murmured, letting it continue, slowly closing his eyes.

—It looks like it is ~.

The time passed, and finally Tsurugi fell asleep in the lap of the other boy. Tenma smiled softly, and in the end slowly pushed him away from his legs, so he could lay him down on the bed and tuck him in. His request would take into account, as much as he wanted to sleep next to him, and a kiss on his forehead affectionately gave him

—Rest, my Kyousuke. I love you so much. ~

And, after turning off the light in the room, he disappeared out of nowhere to teleport to his room.

END III


	4. IV

The weekend had passed, with a fairly quiet Sunday. But it was Monday, it was time to go back to class. Tsurugi was going to the institute with Tenma, who in theory wanted to enter the same class as the blue-haired.

—I am so happy because I am going to learn a lot and I will do it with my sweetheart by my side! —the nymph exclaimed, very happy.

—Yes... but no pampering or cheesy when we are in class, do you hear me? You have to attend in class and focus on that.

—Hey, you two! —said a familiar voice behind them, waving.

—Oh, look, it's Hakuryuu —said Tsurugi, turning head towards him.

Tsurugi and Tenma waited for Hakuryuu to get closer to them, to once with them continue walking on their way to the institute.

—Well, well. Are you going to class too? —asked the white-haired boy, looking at him.

—Yeah! I'm going to your same class. Everything is for learning a lot and being with my Kyousuke! . . . Oh, by the way. Where is Shuu? Doesn't he come with us?

—Nah —replied the white-haired, carefree—. He goes to a different institute because in ours there are no subjects that he wants to study. But I don't suffer for it, because even if I don't see him in the morning, I see him the rest of the day. After all, we live together. ~

—It's true! Love always wins, teehee.

In class, Tenma was forced to wait outside at the door, as the teacher had to introduce him to the entire class as the new boy. Meanwhile, Tsurugi sat in his seat, while the class waited for the teacher, who finally came, bringing order to the room.

—My students —the teacher began to speak—, today a new student has come to our class. You can come in now.

Tenma finally walked in as directed by the teacher, writing his full name on the board and then turning around and looking at the whole class, with a smile.

—My name is Tenma Matsukaze, nice to meet you all! —and the nymph leaned toward them in greeting, then positioned himself again.

—Fine, you can sit in one of the free seats you prefer.

Hakuryuu normally used to sit at the desk next to Tsurugi. However, this time he changed places, to make it easier for Tenma to decide. He quickly seized the opportunity, sitting next to him, while he smiled at his fiance.

After the end of that class, the teacher left, as another new teacher had to arrive in his place for the next class. Many of the students took the opportunity to go talk to other classmates, or even leave the classroom to see friends from other classes and such.

Fey, the boy with green hair, approached with Hakuryuu towards Tsurugi and Tenma.

—Hi! —he said, smiley—. Is it true the rumor that the legend that the teacher told us the other day happened to you?

—Who told you that, Fey? —but he quickly looked at Hakuryuu, who looked away, as if hiding.

—Hi! Are you my Kyousuke's friend? It's a pleasure! ~ —Tenma rose from his seat, to shake Fey's hand gently.

—Oh! He-Hello —said Fey, corresponding to the handshake—. I'm Fey Rune, I hope we get along. ~

—Answering your question! —said the nymph this time—. Yes, that rumor is true. I am his fiance! ~

—Huh?! Is that true? You are so lucky, Tsurugi!

—What are you talking about? —said the blue-haired boy, slightly frowning—. If you were in my situation, you wouldn't say that.

—I don't think so. From what I've heard of that legend, the person you're destined to spend the rest of your life with is the ideal person for your sentimental preferences. And... —Fey sighed— you don't know how good that would be for someone who has experienced a very bad relationship.

Tsurugi was silent, since in that aspect he understood the green-haired boy and partially agreed, although on the other hand he did not know if the solution was to meet a nymph who would love you eternally just by seeing you at first sight.

—Are you talking about Alpha, Fey? ~ —said a new voice, who was getting closer to them.

—Beta... —said Fey when he turned back to look at her. Tenma watched the panorama in silence, not quite understanding what was happening there.

—You know what? Gamma and I recently stayed with him and he confessed that he was very sorry for what he did to you.

—What do I care? —Fey looked away, somewhat disgusted at the thought of his exboyfriend—. You will think not, but I am still very hurt because of him. Or do you think the best way to end a relationship is to tell your couple that another boy is much better?

—Well, well —said Beta laughing softly—. Don't be angry with me, huh. I'm just telling you what he wanted to say to you. ~ 

That persons, Alpha, Beta and Gamma, went to a different classroom, but Beta took the moment of rest to enter that class to comment on that.

—Well! I'm gonna leave. Bye bye. ~ 

After Beta left, Fey sighed.

—Sorry for that —said the green-haired.

—It's ok —said the blue-haired, while he was looking at Tenma, who couldn't stop looking at Fey's chest—. What are you doing?

—... Ah! I'm sorry. I like to read the heart of the other persons —said Tenma carefree—. It helps me understand and get to know people better.

—Read my heart? —said Fey a bit surprised.

—Yeah! It is something that the nymphs of the lagoon know how to do. Fey, a moment ago you said you wanted real love, and not what you lived with your ex-boyfriend, right?

—... Yeah.

—Fine, fine. Fey, since I really liked you, I want you to stay with Kyousuke and me tonight. At Kyousuke's house!

—Huh? —Tsurugi looked at his fiance, raising an eyebrow—. What are you up to?

—Let's make Fey's dream come true! That's all. ~

—What? —asked Fey, while he laughed softly—. How interesting! What is the nymph of the lagoon up to? Fine, I'll go! About nine at night, ok?

—Fine —confirmed Tsurugi, nodding—. You can stay for dinner if you want. I'll tell my brother.

—Thank you so much, guys! Well, see you tonight. ~

The hours passed and passed. School hours ended, everyone went home, and after many more hours it was finally night. Fey had reached the Tsurugi brothers' apartment, and patiently waited after ringing the bell.

—Oh, hi! —said Yuuichi, who opened the door—. You're Fey, right? We were waiting for you. Dinner is ready. ~

—Hi! Thank you so much for letting me stay. ~

After being received and having dinner with the three of them, Fey went with the couple to the blue-haired boy's room, where they locked the door once inside.

—All this my brother doesn't know, so you have to be careful when you raise your voice. Understood?

—Ok! —nodded Fey, looking at them—. And, what do you plan to do?

—We're going to the forest —replied Tenma, who, smiley, he took Fey's hand, and with the other he took Tsurugi's hand too—. You said today that you envied my Kyousuke for having someone to love him on his side. Well, I plan to introduce you to someone very special to me!

—Someone... very special? —asked Fey, a bit curious.

—It's about my cousin... oh, but I mean my real cousin. Not you, Kyousuke... ~

Fey stared at them, even more confused, while Tsurugi simply sighed.

—He impersonates my cousin being in this house so that he can stay without problems —explained the blue-haired boy, so that the green-haired boy would understand—. You'll see, he brainwashed my parents and my brother, and now they have false memories.

—Oh, I see... but, changing the topic of conversation. How are we going to go to the forest now? It's very late, and that place is far away. It's about two hours from Inazuma city, isn't it?

Tenma just laughed softly, not letting go of both hands. A few rare and indecipherable magic words were spoken between whispers, and the three of them were quickly transported to the forest, in the light of the nymph's enormous power.

—Tadaaah! —he said, smiling at Fey—. Did you see that? You will meet my cousin soon!

Fey simply blushed just thinking that this cousin he was talking about might be the ideal boy in his life, and he looked decisively at both of them.

—Where do we have to go?

—Just follow us, Fey. ~

After a few short minutes walking, they found a somewhat isolated place, in which there was a beautiful lagoon, where the three were, looking at it.

—Fey —said Tsurugi—, are you sure about this? This is your last chance to back down. You never know what the future holds for you.

Fey thought about what might happen if he backed out. The first thing that came to mind was his ex-boyfriend, Alpha, and just thinking about him scared the green-haired boy. He shook his head, and approached the lagoon, sitting opposite it, looking at the water in the darkness, but with the illumination of the stars and the moon.

—I'll take a risk! —said Fey, very decided.

—Fine, fine! You are both going to be very happy ~. We are going to take a walk in the meantime, you need to be alone for it to appear. Bye! ~ Oh, and don't even think about leaving, or else you won't be able to meet him. ~

Tenma and Tsurugi left, while Tsurugi took the latter arm in a very affectionate way.  
Fey hung out, sitting there, facing the lagoon. The minutes passed and passed. It looked like it wasn't going to show up, and Fey was slowly getting sad.

—Was it all a lie...? —muttered the green-haired, sighing a bit disappointed—. I've been waiting here and nobody appears... —Fey rose slowly from the site, still looking at that lagoon—. I don't know if I should stay another bit and see if it's true in the end, but... tomorrow there is school... and Kinako is waiting for me at home... and, and... I have to sleep early...

"Thank you for waiting for me, Fey" said a voice in his head, which made Fey jump surprised, looking everywhere. "Sorry, it took so long. I wanted to know if you were patient, but you've already waited a long time ~"

Fey slowly lost his gaze into nothingness, his eyes completely as if possessed by this new nymph, who was drawing him towards the lagoon. Fey could see in the reflection of the water someone who would never make him feel bad as Alpha did, someone who would take care of him forever, someone who would never tire of him to go with another boy.   
Fey slowly put his lips to that reflection, and was drinking a little water forming a kiss with it, until a white-haired boy in a tunic and slightly pointed ears came out of the water, corresponding to the green-haired boy's kiss.

After that kiss, he came out of the water completely, in order to take the green-haired boy in his arms and leave him slowly on the ground, sitting next to him while still hugging him.

—Awake, Fey... —the white-haired nymph muttered, snapping his fingers to wake the human.

—... H-Huh? —the green-haired boy quickly turned to the white-haired nymph, who was still holding him—. A-Ah...! —exclaimed surprised, blushing.

—Hi, Fey ~ —the white-haired boy stroked the boy's soft green hair—. I'm Saryuu Evan, nymph of the lagoon you decided to visit tonight. How are you?

—A-A bit confused... how do you know my name?

—Nymphs are not like humans ~. We can know many things. Even knowing what the heart of any human is like. And your heart seems pretty pure... and hurt... —the nymph said, pouting.

—Ah... d-don't worry about that, Saryuu.

—Saru, you can call me Saru. Ok? 

—Ah, y-yeah. And... if I'm not mistaken, you and I are now lovingly united, right? So says the legend, or not?

Exactly. ~ You are my fiance now, and as your future husband I promise to take good care of you. I hope you do the same too... —Saru said, approaching his lips slowly, to kiss him.

However, before that happened Fey covered his mouth with both hands, causing Saru to back off a bit, somewhat confused.  
Fey, blushing, uncovered his mouth, looking away shyly.

—I-I accept my destiny with you, but... p-please, can we go slowly? I-If it's not a nuisance, of course...

Saru, smiling softly, touched his fiance's nose with his index finger.

—Of course, Fey! ~ Sorry that I was a bit abrupt as soon as we met.

—You see? If that's your cousin, why don't you learn from him? —said a third voice, approaching with another person. It was Tsurugi, who was talking to Tenma.

—But if I already do, darling! ~ Why do you think I have not kissed you on the lips again? I'll taste them again until you're ready —replied Tenma—. Finally you appeared, cousin Saru! 

—Well, well. Look who is here, my dear cousin! —Saru said, separating from Fey, to stand up both. He turned away from the green-haired boy to approach his cousing, smiling funny—. I see you have a good boyfriend.

—Same to you! And you better take good care of Fey, teehee. He is a very good friend of my fiance and mine. ~

—Hey —greeted the blue-haired—. I'm Kyousuke Tsurugi, nice to meet you.

—Same to you. ~ I am Saryuu Evan, your fiance's cousin. You can call me Saru.

—Nee, nee! —exclaimed Tenma, smiling at his cousin—. What are you going to do now? Are you going to go with Fey or will you convince him to stay here? ~

—Oh, that's true... —murmured Saru, and later he approached Fey to take him by the hands—. Fey Rune. You have two options that you must choose wisely. You have the option of staying in your world while I leave with you. But you also have the opportunity to stay with me here forever... transformed into a nymph, like me. What do you choose?

Fey, surprised, cocked his head. Tenma said nothing to him about those two options, but he suppose he had no other choice.

—I feel bad choosing... because you have your family and friends here too... but my sister Kinako, my father and my friends... I don't know...

[ Note: As this is an AU and is different from canonical history, the young Kinako is Fey's sister, while the adult Kinako is her late mother. ]

—It's ok, It's ok —muttered Saru calmed, while stroking the other's cheek—. You can choose to stay here. It doesn't matter, really. Also, I can always visit the other nymphs whenever I want. You and I are bound by love, but that doesn't mean we always have to be together. Understood?

—U-Understood... —Fey said, caressing the hand that was walking down his cheek—. Y-You can stay in my apartment with my sister and me! Ok? I'll explain everything to Kinako, she will understand and get along with you, okay?

—Hmm? Don't you live with your father?

—No. He is paying us the apartment. Let's say he is... well. Not a bad father, but, uhm... things happened, and now he's obligated to pay us the apartment and such while he's away from us. As I am older and I know how to take good care of both Kinako and the house, there is no problem.

—Wow, that sounds interesting. In that case I will help you as much as I can, okay? —Saru said, pulling away to take his hand—. Let's go, ok? It's very late, and that I know you have school tomorrow.

—Hahaha! How attentive is my cousin! —Tenma said, very happy—. Let's go at Kyousuke's house again. Of course, Saru would have to teleport, because Yuuichi only saw Fey enter. ~

They all held hands, thus making a circle. Both Tenma and Saru spoke the words from earlier, and returned to the room.

—See you at the exit, Fey —Saru said, teleporting there.

—Oh... nymphs are really amazing —Fey said, smiling at him—. And... hey... thank you so much. Really. At the moment there is not much trust between Saru and me, but I trust that soon our real love will begin. I appreciate it a lot!

—Your welcome, your welcome ~ —Tenma waved his hand gently, smiling too.

—Well! I'm gonna leave. Thank you so much for everything, Tenma, Tsurugi!

Fey got up, as did Tsurugi and Tenma, who were going to fire him at the entrance. Once there, Yuuichi peeked out as well.

—Oh, Fey. You're leaving now?

—Of course, tomorrow there is class and I have to get up early. Thank you so much for everything!

—Oh, don't worry. Come back whenever you want, this is your house —replied Yuuichi pleasantly, saying goodbye.

—See you tomorrow —Tsurugi said, smiling a bit.

—Bye! —Fey said, going outside.

Tsurugi and Tenma decided to return to the blue-haired boy's room. Tenma stroked her fiancé's hair, while he, lying carelessly on the floor, looked at the ceiling.

—Hey, Tenma... —he muttered.

—Hm? Yes, my Kyousuke?

—Before... Saru said that of the two options to Fey. But... I don't remember you doing the same to me.

—Of course not, my silly boy. You went along with Hakuryuu on the excursion and such, and there I could see that you had a family and friends that you didn't want to leave.

—... But, and you? What about you? You have a family and friends too... isn't it?

—Well, you can't do everything in this life. Also, as Saru said, nothing binds me to you, and therefore I can go visit them whenever I want. It's not that bad! On the other hand, if you were a nymph... I very much doubt that you could return.

—... Huh? Why?

—Because once you are a nymph, you must stay in your respective forest, unless something ties you to a loving human, as is my case. If not, you couldn't. You understand?

—... But that's cruel —he muttered.

—Yes, but nothing can be done to it. So I decided to go with you, my love. Stop worrying about it! Ok? Also, I've always loved the idea of getting to know the human world! And I hope you continue to show me many places, Kyousuke.

Tenma kissed Tsurugi's forehead, to smile at him as he slowly lifted the blue-haired boy in his arms, which made him blush. The nymph left his fiancé on the mattress, laying him down and kissing his forehead.

—Tomorrow there's classes. I will wake you up very early! So fall asleep now, okay? I love you so much, my Kyousuke. ~

—Hmm... good night —he said, watching his boy walk away, turning off the light first.

Tsurugi sighed, for now he felt somewhat guilty about that from before. But nothing could be done about it.

END IV


	5. V

—My students, today a new student has come to this class —said the teacher, who was busy introducing the new student, the one who appeared in class writing his name on the board. A new day had come, and therefore it was a new day of school.

—My name is Saryuu Evan, but you can call me Saru —he said calmed.

—Look! —muttered Tenma—. Looks like he is in our class to!

—You can sit next to Fey, apparently that seat is empty and you're near the blackboard —the teacher said.

—Yes. ~

Saru agreed and decided to sit next to the green-haired boy, smiling, while Fey blushed looked at him with another smile.

—The new student is so handsome! —muttered one of the classmates.

—It's true, he is so beautiful! —muttered another classmate.

Tsurugi and Hakuryuu excelled in class for being very attractive, but with the arrival of Saru it could already be said that they were three boys loaded with admirers.

After about three classes, recess came, in which several people left, but others decided to stay either in the hallway or in the class itself. Saru had been cornered by his admirers, laughing nervously overwhelmed by their questions. Tenma and Tsurugi were still sitting, while the nymph hugged his fiance with affection. However, a classmate interrupted them abruptly, putting his hands on their desks, which were together, since the class had these two by two. The arrival of the companion startled them, especially Tenma, who inflated the cheeks.

—Hey, how disrespectful! —the nymph complained—. Who are you and what do you want?

—Y-You...! —said something nervous the newcomer, whose hair was blue and fell to his shoulders—. You... you know things about love, don't you? Yesterday you talked to Fey and now his supposed boyfriend has come to class... am I wrong?!

—What's wrong with that? —Tenma replied, not releasing his fiancé.

—W-Well, because… —he cleared his throat nervously— because... I want help with this... and I-I suppose you're someone who can help me...

Tenma, curiously, fixed his gaze on the boy, smiling, while Tsurugi looked away, as if he didn't want to know about it.

—You also want to be with a nymph to take care of you! Understood, because tomorrow we could go to the fo...

—No! —exclaimed the boy with light blue hair, scratching the back of his neck—. I... let's see... I... love a person who studies here... I don't want the love of any nymph...

—Uuuh, well, well. How interesting!

—... M-My name is Masaki Kariya. A-And you better call me Kariya, I'm not going to give you the privilege of calling me by name!

Tsurugi meanwhile slowly walked away, getting up from the site.

—Since I don't know much about these topics, I guess I'll go to the canteen for lunch. —Tsurugi said, looking at his boyfriend—. Shall I bring you pudding bread too?

—Yes, please! ~

Tsurugi left then, and Tenma got up to look closely at Kariya's chest.

—From what I read in your heart you have a love affair between... Hikaru Kageyama and Ranmaru Kirino. Those are the names of the people you are in love with, hmmm?

—So it is true that you can read hearts of humans! —Kariya said startled, putting his hand on his chest.

—Of course. ~ But... Kariya, what will you do? If you like two people, you have two options. Or choose one of them, or try to convince them to be part of a polyamorous relationship.

—A polyamorous relationship? B-But, what are you talking about? I don't know if I'm made for that kind of relationship... or if they are...

—Hmmm. If you're so unconvinced, try choosing one, and if that doesn't work, try with the other. Who knows?

—... Yeah... I guess I have no choice... well, I will take advantage of recess to go talk to Hikaru.

—I will go with you! In the end I will have to advise you long before you go to the abrupt.

—Hmf... well, ok, but only because you are a nymph who knows about these topics, huh?

As Tenma and Kariya left the class, Saru had finally managed to get rid of that group of admirers, but he couldn't see where Fey was.

—How strange —Saru said, and at Hakuryuu looked, a bit confused—. Hey... do you know where is Fey?

—Fey? —Hakuryuu replied, who was sitting at his desk quietly, looking at the window—. Possibly it's on the rooftop. He always spends his recesses alone, listening to music. But possibly not because he doesn't want to spend time with you, but because he has felt insecure for a long time... or at least that's what I think when I see him.

—Oh... what do you mean?

Hakuryuu decided to see him now.

—Fey is my boyfriend's best friend, Shuu, and of course he is also a friend of mine. Shuu and I have noticed a lot of self-insecurity in him many times a long time ago, especially since he broke up with his ex-boyfriend. And since then we think that he thinks he bothers everyone, even his friends and his sister Kinako, and that's why he doesn't usually meet his friends unless they invite him to a friends meeting or whatever. Why don't you try talking to him? Surely being in your life you can cheer him up a bit.

—Oh... yes, of course. I will not allow the love of my life to feel this way. Thanks for telling me.

Saru headed towards the rooftop, but on the way someone found.

—Hey, Saru! —said that person.

—Oh, Kinako. How is your morning going?

—It's fine —she replied—. Are you going to see Fey?

—Yes. A classmate has told me what happens with his insecurity and such, and I cannot allow the poor thing to feel that way.

—Oh my God, thank you very much, Saru! Just what I was going to ask you... please make my brother feel as happy as he was before...

—Of course I'll do. Thank you for trusting me, Kinako.

—Oh, it's nothing! ~ I hope my brother listens to you!

Saru nodded, and headed back to where the green-haired boy was. He had been sitting on the ground for a long time, leaning on the bars that kept him from falling, listening to some punk songs on his mp3 with the help of his headphones. His eyes were closed, but he was still awake and aware of when the doorbell would ring, because the music wasn't too loud. His eyes slowly opened as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Saru, who had come and sat next to him while his hand rested on it, then pulled it away and smiled at his boyfriend.

—Hi, Fey —Saru said, calmed.

Fey, seeing how his boy was talking to him, took off his headphones, looking at him with a shy smile.

—H-Hi, Saru... 

—What happens? Why are you here alone?

—Well... —the nape scratched nervously—. It's just that I always come here on the rooftop at recess.

—But, don't you prefer to stay with your friends? And with me, of course.

—Hmm? Oh... no, I don't think that's necessary. After all... I don't think anything will change if I'm with them.

Saru slowly moved closer to him and took him into his arms, stroking his hair. That made Fey blush.

—Fey, do you know that your friends care about you? Even your sister does —whispered in his ear—. I have talked to Hakuryuu, and he told me that both he and his couple noticed something strange about you. Your sister does, too, because she was planning to ask me to talk to you about this... tell me... —Saru didn't stop whispering and caressing him for a single moment, to relax him and give him a little more confidence in him—... since I am now the person you will spend the rest of your days with, you can be honest with me... tell me... what did your ex-boyfriend do to you to get to this, Fey...?

Fey was silent for a few seconds, until he finally decided to speak.

—I feel so guilty... —the green-haired boy said softly, snuggling into his chest—. Because of my stupid personality I have worried my friends... about my insecurities... —Fey slowly peeked out, so he could see Saru from a little lower than him—. My ex-boyfriend, Alpha... well, uhmm... got tired of me... and decided to leave me to go away with another boy better than me... since then, that insecurity was born within me, and I avoid being too close to my friends. Yesterday was different, because Tenma and Tsurugi offered to let me have dinner with them and Yuuichi just before I met you in the forest, but... I never make plans with anyone. I don't think I deserve them... after all, there would be no difference if my friends are staying with me or not.

—That's not true —replied the nymph, taking the green-haired boy one more firmly in his arms—. To start off, your ex-boyfriend shouldn't have done that to you. If he wanted to break the relationship there were other less hurtful methods. That only made you begin to be insecure and away from your friends. If anyone is to blame, it's him, not you. So from now on, if you feel like staying with your friends, don't even hesitate, because they care about you and if they invite you to meet, it's for something, right?

Fey weakly narrowed his eyes, and a few small tears started to come out of them, then hide his face between Saru's shoulder and neck, beginning to sob.

—Fey... —he murmured, and without letting go of his embrace, he continued to pamper him, and began to kiss him on the head—. You've had a hard time... But from now on I'll help you, so that insecurity will slowly disappear from you, ok?

—Thank you very much... I... had never spoken of this... —Fey confessed between sobs—... I hadn't even discussed it with my sister... I'm so sorry, for everything...

—Come on, come on. It's ok —Saru said, who slowly turned away to lift Fey's head, and look into his teary eyes. His tears wiped away, running his thumbs down his cheeks—. I will not force you to go with your friends now. The important thing is that we go slowly, okay?

Fey nodded, and for the moment he hugged him a little more.

Meanwhile, Tenma and Kariya were in the hallway, watching from afar the so-called Hikaru Kageyama, a boy with short purple hair, who just looking at him seemed to be a very nice person.

—Aaagh... what can I tell him? Shit, I'm blank —Kariya said, a bit nervous.

—Come on, come on! —Tenma patted him on the back several times, as if confident—. You can start the conversation normally. You think that you are friends, and that even if he rejects you, you will continue to be friends. Or not?

—Well... if you say so... the truth is that I can't imagine Hikaru rejecting me in a bad way. Ok, I will try!

Kariya approached Hikaru with some nervousness, and once in front of him he decided to say hello.

—He-Hello, Hikaru...

—Kariya! How are you? You seem a little nervous —Hikaru replied, cocking his head.

—U-Uhm... you'll see... I was thinking so much about this, and... hmmm... I-I want to tell you that...! A-Ah... d-do you want to be my boyfriend?! I-I like you!

Hikaru, surprised, was silent. However, he gave him a hug, smiling.

—I'm sorry, Kariya... I cannot reciprocate your feelings. In fact, I've been dating Amagi for a couple of weeks... I'm really sorry if I broke your heart. But! —he separated from him, smiling—. I want you to know that nothing will change in our friendship! You are my best friend, Kariya.

—Oh... with Amagi? O-Oh, well... I... I'm sorry, I don't know how to react, this feeling, well... I can't stop it from being painful...

—Don't worry... I understand it.

—But I want you to know... that I hope Amagi makes you very happy, and that you of course do. I-I wish you the best! Ok?

—Thank you so much, Kariya! Well, we talk later, I'm meeting him at the garden club, okay? Goodbye!

And in a hurry Hikaru left, while Kariya returned with Tenma.

—It couldn't be...

—I see —Tenma said, sadly—. But you can try with Kirino!

—Yeah... well... I'm not in the mood right now... I-I will try tomorrow.

—It's ok! You have my support, ok?

Kariya nodded as he returned to class. Tsurugi had returned with lunch, and he gave the pudding bread to Tenma, while he began to take his own.

—You finally come back! You missed a soap opera.

—Yeah, well. But are they dating or not?

—Naah, but he will try to conquer Kirino's little heart tomorrow —he said as he began to take the puddin bread, and his eyes lit up—. Yum! Delicious!

—Right? Come on, eat calmly, Mr. Cupid. 

After a while, the bell rang, and they returned to their classes. Then the day passed very quickly.

END V


	6. VI

Another new day at school came, and it seemed that classes this time were a little quicker and more bearable than other times, so recess time was fast this time.

Fey was about to leave the classroom, but Saru had arrived long before him at the door that connected it to the hallway, smiling at the green-haired boy.

—Hi, handsome boy. Where are you going? —Saru asked, funny.

Fey inevitably smiled.

—I go to the rooftop to have lunch and listen to music. Do you want to come with me?

—Ok, ok. Slowly, we are taking a small step. ~ Let me listen to music with you, so I will know your musical tastes.

Saru and Fey went to the mentioned place holding hands while in the hall many people inevitably looked at Fey with envy for having a boyfriend as handsome as Saru.

Meanwhile, Tenma had approached with Tsurugi towards Kariya's desk, in which he was sitting.

—Hey! —Tenma said, with his usual smile—. Are you going to try today or are you not ready?

—No... of course I'm ready —Kariya said—. But I'm nervous... what if Kirino rejects me too?

—Who knows! You need to try. And if he rejects you, nothing happens either. You already saw what Hikaru did yesterday.

—Well, ok... 

The three of them headed towards the corridor. Tsurugi was with them out of curiosity, and partly because his boyfriend had caught him holding his hand, so he had no other choice either.

There was in the distance, in front of the lockers, a boy with pink hair gathered in two low ponytails, with beautiful blue eyes. It was him, Kirino. However, he was not alone, because he was talking to another boy, with curly hair, brownish gray and short. They seemed to be conversing fluently, as these two got along too well.

—Ah, cool. Just what I need —Kariya muttered with a very bad face when he saw the other boy.

—Oops! Did he arrive before you, Kariya?

—... Nah. That's not it, but... ugh.

—What do you mean? Do you know something about this?

—Well... you'll see... I once met them at the entrance of the institute, and...

[ FLASHBACK ]

Kariya was in the hallways, but when he could see both Kirino and the other boy, he quickly hid. He didn't want to spy, but at the same time he was very curious, so he would closely observe the scene.

Kirino and the other boy were facing each other, silent and keeping some distance. Until Kirino decided to speak.

—Shindou, I...! —Kirino quickly leaned towards him, very flushed—. I... I've been in love with you for a long time...! Please, would you want to go out with me?

Kariya inevitably put his hand to his chest, scared of what would happen after that confession, since he loved Kirino strongly, as well as Hikaru, but was still confused on who he should stay with.

—Kirino, I... —said that boy, Shindou, muttering softly. The hand placed on the improper shoulder as Kirino stood up slowly, looking at the curly-haired one—. Kirino... I am so sorry, really... I feel so bad for this, but... I can't reciprocate your feelings...

Kirino felt his heart shatter, but he could do nothing. They were Shindou's feelings, and he obviously had to respect them.

—Kirino... are you ok...?

—Yeah! Yeah... d-don't worry, it's nothing... —Kirino said, laughing nervous—. After all, you're not obligated to be the couple of someone you don't love, right? I-It's logical!

—Shindou, finally I found you —said one more voice, belonging to an white-haired boy who had just arrived. As soon as they arrived, he snuggled the aforementioned, surrounding him with his arm, while both looked at the pink-haired boy—. Well, well. Hi, Kirino. ~

—Hello, Ibuki... —he said a bit upset. He already understood the situation. Shindou was dating Ibuki, that newly arrived white haired boy.

—Well, we're going home, right, Shindou? It's going to rain soon, and we don't want the rain to catch us, huh?

—Yeah, right —the curly-haired boy nodded, looking at Kirino with a sad smile—. Well, see you tomorrow, ok? Be careful with the rain, Kirino.

—Yeah... see you later —the pink-haired replied, watching the couple leave. However, he could clearly see how the white-haired boy turned his head a little to look at him out of the corner of his eye, with a mocking smile, which hurt more his heart, putting a hand on his chest.

There Kirino remained, still as a broken doll unable to move, staring at the ground for a few minutes.  
Kariya was still watching him, but hurt by that scene, as if feeling compassion for him, he decided to leave so as not to disturb him.

"What am I doing?", Kariya thought, stopping on the way, as if angry with himself. "I can't leave him alone! Although I hope I don't disturb him...!"

Kariya turned around. In his hand he had an umbrella, since in the weather program of the previous day they warned in advance, so he would take the opportunity to go home with him without being caught by the rain.

—Kirino! —he said, drawing the pink-haired's attention—. What are you doing here yet?

—Kariya! Hey... —Kirino faked a smile for him, because he didn't want to worry him—. What about you? If your intention is going late to home to spend less time studying you will see me, did you hear me?

—Yeeeah, yeah. Well, yesterday I saw on TV that it was going to rain today. Did you bring an umbrella?

—Nah... I didn't hear anything yesterday. Not even uncle Kazemaru found out.

—Good thing I have seen you here, because I have brought one. Let's go home together! I will accompany you to yours so you don't get wet.

—Kariya... —Kirino smiled again, but this time sincerely—. Thank you so much. 

[ END OF THE FLASHBACK ]

—So that's what happened —Tenma said, a bit curious—.

—Yes, but that happened a long time ago already. However, I don't know if Kirino has gotten over it and such... I hope I don't screw up.

In the distance they could see how Kirino and Shindou's conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Ibuki, who took Shindou with him as they said goodbye to the pink-haired boy. Kirino still stayed where the lockers, watching them go.

—He's alone! He is alone, he is alone, he is alone! Let's go, Kariya, it's your opportunity!

Tenma pushed Kariya to go on his way to where he was, smiling, while Kariya almost tripped.  
However, the boy was decided and walked up to him, to stay with the pink-haired.

—Ki-Kirino...! He-Hello...

—Hm? —Kirino turned around looking at the blue-haired boy, cocking his head—. Well, well. Hi, Kariya.

Kirino, smiling, turned fully towards him, looking at him curious.

—How are you? I heard that two new people have come to your class, are you making friends with them?

—Yes, uhm, I guess... w-well! I want to tell you about one thing... uhm... ahh...

—Yes? —he said curiously, with his hands behind his back.

—... Kirino... uhm, I... I...! I want you and I... . . . I want you and I to meet today at the riverbed to play soccer a bit!

Kirino, surprised, noticed Kariya, who was very flushed. Tenma and Tsurugi, however far they were, could hear that perfectly, and they both made faces like disappointment.

—Soccer? What is that, a human game? —Tenma asked, a bit curious.

—Yeah... —Tsurugi muttered—. And I don't know why I feel that you would like that sport too much.

—Ahh... uhm, I... —Kirino said a bit confused—. Y-Yeah, of course, why not? Hahaha! I haven't played soccer in a long time, it will be fun.

Kariya was dying inside of shame, but better to declare his love for him somewhere other than high school. He wanted to be alone with him, in a quiet landscape, and the riverbed was the ideal place from his point of view.

—So we meet at the riverbed at 5? —Kirino said, so Kariya nodded somewhat nervously—. Cool! I'll take my own ball, ok? See you this afternoon! ~ Oh! And don't be late, I know you.

Kirino left with a big smile on his face, while Kariya was still standing there, flushed and redder than a tomato. Tenma and Tsurugi approached, curious.

—In the end you haven't told him the important thing —Tsurugi said, raising an eyebrow—. But at least you will tell him being both alone.

—Y-Yeah... is what comes into my plans, of course...

—Well good luck this afternoon, Kariya! —Tenma exclaimed, patting him on the back.

The bell at recess sounded, so everyone was heading to their respective classes. Saru and Fey were in the same hall as them, still holding hands, as they were going straight to class. They stopped when they saw the three in front of the lockers, somewhat curious.

—Oh, what are you doing here? —Saru asked with curiosity.

—Cousin Saru! ~ You'll see, we were seeing how our friend declared to his future boyfriend.

—W-What do you mean with "future boyfriend"?! Hey, nothing is known yet, huh! —Kariya exclaimed.

—Kariya! Let's see if I guess. Do you like Kirino? —Fey asked, curious, just like his boyfriend.

—Y-Yeah... and this afternoon I want to confess my love for him...

—Well... of the times I have stayed with Kirino, I think more than once he said that he likes gummy bears of various flavors. Why don't you take some?

—Really? Thanks for the advice, Fey! —Kariya exclaimed, clenching fists—. That's what I'm going to do, I'm sure I'll conquer him!

Saru laughed softly, looking at the green-haired boy.

—How thoughtful you are, Fey. Surely they become a couple thanks to you. ~

—Thanks to me? Naaah! It will be thanks to him, exaggerated boy. ~

The two spoke to each other in a sweet and funny voice, going to class together with the others. Meanwhile, that so-called Ibuki was staring at them from the other side, especially Saru and Tenma, as if he suspected them.

When classes ended, the long-awaited afternoon had arrived. Kirino had been waiting for five minutes before the agreed time in the riverbed, leaning against the bar of one of the goals that was on it small soccer field. Kariya arrived on time, with his backpack in which he carried his keys, his purse and his bag of gummy bears for him and Kirino.

—Oh, you have been punctual! —Kirino said while laughing. Kariya inevitably blushed, for his laugh was as beautiful as himself.

—O-Of course. I don't want to make you wait... —the backpack left on the ground, next to the goal, looking into his eyes—. W-Well, do you want to start? 

—Yeah! Well... Kariya, get in goal and try to stop my goals. Then if you want we do it the other way around.

—Ok! Prepare yourself, Kirino, I will not let you score any goals. ~

The afternoon was spent playing. Kariya managed to stop some goals, while Kirino scored in some, and vice versa as well.  
After playing a lot of ways with the ball, these exhausted ones ended up on the ground sweaty and panting.

—Ahhh... ahhh... how tired, huh? —the pink-haired boy said, while laughing.

—Y-Yeah! That's true...

They were both silent for a while, until Kariya jumped up to go for his backpack. With the bag of gummy bears, he returned, smiling at him.

—Do you like gummy bears? Because I have brought some to share.

—Really? I love gummy bears! —Kirino said, sitting cross-legged, just like Kariya, who offered him some—. Bon appetite!

—Same to you.

Some gummy bears ate, and were silent for a long time.

—By the way...! —the two said at once, but quickly fell silent, blushing embarrassed.

—... Y-You first —said Kariya, smiling.

—F-Fine —Kirino replied, clearing—. Well... uhmm... Kariya, maybe this is sudden, but... for a while... —he said while he was blushing—... I've been feeling something very special for you. Something much more than friendship, you know...

Kariya was surprised to hear him, looking at him with wide eyes.

—I want you to know that... nothing happens if you don't reciprocate, but... Kariya... I-I like you a lot. And I wanted to ask you if... would you like to be my boyfriend...

Kariya quickly threw himself to the ground with his hand on his chest, while Kirino quickly became alarmed, looking at him.

—Kariya! Kariya! A-A-Are you okay?! —he said while nervously helping him to lift, but Kariya took advantage of that moment to hug him tightly.

—I wanted to tell you the same thing this morning... but I ended up dragging you here...! I-I was so nervous... I was so afraid that you wouldn't reciprocate... Kirino, I'm so happy! You don't know how much!

Kirino quickly turned redder than before, and looked him in the eye. A kiss left his cheek warmly, and he smiled at him from ear to ear.

—Then, boyfriends?

—Boyfriends —the light blue-haired boy replied, hugging him while he gave him a little eskimo kiss.

The next day, at recess, Tenma stood in front of Kariya in the hallway, smiling broadly.

—What happened at the end with Kirino and with you?

—You have no idea how beautiful yesterday was... seriously —Kariya said with a silly smile.

Kirino was where the lockers were, talking to Shindou again. The pink-haired boy could be seen much happier than usual, which Shindou was very pleased with.

—Hey, hey —Ibuki greeted, as usual arriving a little later, hugging Shindou by the waist behind him—. What's up, Kirino? —he said in a somewhat mocking tone to him, while grinning at him.

—Hi, Ibuki ~ —Kirino replied very happily, smiling at him laughingly.

Ibuki reacted badly at seeing him that way. Why was the pink-haired boy so happy at the time?

—I notice you very happy... what happened to you? —the white-haired asked.

—Well... —a small laugh let out—. Guys, I have boyfriend! I'm dating Kariya! ~

—Seriously?! That's fantastic! —Shindou exclaimed very happy for his best friend, hugging him and even parting with Ibuki for it, which Ibuki didn't like very much, because the white-haired boy loved to make Kirino rage, because he was too close to his boyfriend.

—Yeah! Hahaha! —Kirino reciprocated the hug, then pulling apart a bit—. Well guys, I'm leaving. I'm sure he is waiting for me to spend recess together. See ya! ~

Kirino ran away from there, looking for his couple, while Ibuki watched him leave with a grimace of displeasure.

"Well I hope your love lasts little, stupid idiot", Ibuki thought to himself.

—Ibuki, you can stop now. Stop trying to annoy him just because he's my friend, okay? You've already seen that he has a boyfriend, and his confession to me was a long time ago —Shindou said, while caressing the improper cheeks.

—Ok, ok... —sighed the tallest, looking away askance—. By the way... in Kariya's class there are two somewhat... peculiar boys.

—What do you mean with that? You mean the two new ones from Tsurugi's class?

—... Yeah. They may be...

Meanwhile, Kirino and Kariya were finally together in the hallway. Kirino encircled him around the waist, while Kariya gently stroked his hands as they both calmly conversed with Tenma and Tsurugi.

—Oh, oh! What are my eyes seeing? —exclaimed Kinako, who was approaching the group along with Saru and Fey, who decided to spend recess with them this time—. Are you dating?

—Hi, Kinako! Yes, we are dating —Kirino replied, very happy.

—How glad I am! May you last looooong long time! —she said, smiling.

—I say the same! —Fey said, smiley—. You make a really good couple. ~

—Thanks, thanks —Kariya said, grinning, scratching the nape of his neck somewhat embarrassed with so many nice comments about the couple.

Over there Ibuki approached, who stood in front of them.

—Hey, you two —Ibuki said sharply, looking at both Tenma and Saru—. You are new in this classroom, right? Come with me, I have to tell you about one thing.

Saru and Tenma looked at each other somewhat confused, then looking at Ibuki.

—And who are you? —Saru asked, raising an eyebrow.

—You will find out right now.

Ibuki turned his back on them, leaving.

—But who did he thinks he is? —Saru muttered, a bit angry.

—It doesn't matter, cousin Saru. Let's go see what he wants... I suspect something about him just by looking at his heart. Wait for us here, Kyousuke, guys!

Both went where the boy indicated, ending up on the rooftop the three of them.

—I knew it... —Tenma muttered—. Just by looking at your heart... you are...

—Listen to me —interrumped Ibuki—. As much as you are nymphs like me, it doesn't mean that I am on your side.

—And do you think we want to be your friends or something? —Saru replied angrily.

—I say this for when a certain person attacks your home in the lagoons. With my help you will not count.

—Do you hate your own home? —Tenma replied, a bit confused.

—I was one of the first nymphs to find out who the enemy was, but nobody believed me and they banished me. When they discovered that it was him, they didn't apologize to me, and simply told me that I could return. Since I met Shindou, keep in mind that in the human world I am more comfortable than there, in that place where nobody trusted me. If he attacks you... I'm not going to help you.

—Oh... —Tenma, feeling sad for him, looked at the boy—. You mean...?

—Don't even mention his name —Ibuki said, angry—. This is just a warning. As much as you are nymphs like me, don't even think of getting close to Shindou, or to me, or else I will have to get away from you the hard way. And don't even think about taking me with you to the ceremony that will be held there every year.

—Do what you want —Saru replied, leaving there, but before standing at the door—. By the way, don't think things work that way. That they made a mistake with you? Yes. But you haven't even gone to see if they really wanted to apologize to you. And don't worry, Tenma is very happy with Kyousuke, and I with my dear Fey. So go with your Shindou wherever you want, stupid —and, finally, he left, somewhat angry.

—Fine —Ibuki replied, not caring about his words.

—But Ibuki...! —Tenma said, a bit sad—. Why so much drama? Can't we just get along and be friends? You don't have to go back to the lagoons if you don't want to... but please, let's get along!

—Get along with someone who respects those who forbade me to come back in due course? Me? Ha! Don't even dream about it —Ibuki said, reluctantly leaving there too.

END VI


	7. VII

The weekend had finally come again, and Tsurugi was taking advantage of Saturday morning to get plenty of sleep. But Tenma, who had entered despite the door being closed, positioned himself above him, looking at him and giving him many kisses on the forehead.

—Good morning, sleeping beauty. Are you going to wake up?

Tsurugi grimaced, trying to turn around to hide his face on the pillow, which he couldn't do because Tenma was on top of him.

—No, no! Keep quiet!

Tenma, puffing out his cheeks, moved closer to him, leaning against his chest. Tsurugi, sighing, decided to slowly open his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him.

—Good morning, sleepy!

—Good morning... —Tsurugi muttered, stroking the improper hair, with his squinted eyes.

—Let's have breakfast and get dressed. Today we have arranged to spend the day with all our friends. Or have you forgotten?

—True... 

Tsurugi carefully left Tenma beside him on the bed, laying him down, so that he could get out of bed and stretch.

—I'm already out of bed. Are you happy?

—I'm so happy. ~ 

Tenma watched Tsurugi head for his bathrobe and leave the room on his way to the bathroom, and he continued to lie on his boyfriend's bed, waiting patiently for his return.

Meanwhile, at Fey's house, the green-haired boy was still asleep, but Saru went to his bed, ready to wake him up in the most pleasant way possible. His hands brought his cheeks, stroking these with his thumbs with great care. The white-haired boy began to sing a beautiful song in the language of the nymphs, while Fey began to open his eyes, fixing them weakly on the contrary.

—Good morning, honey —Saru said between the melody, singing those words

—Good morning —Fey said very pleased. Saru's hands gently pulled away from his cheeks, to hug him. Saru took the opportunity to stop singing and take him in his arms.

—Did you sleep well? I've made breakfast.

—Oh, for the last time, Saru! —exclaimed the green-haired, hugging him closer—. I have told you many times that you don't need to make breakfast or anything like that, hum. That's what I take care of after all.

—For me it's not a problem. And since I am going to be living here, I also want to collaborate. ~

—Oookay, okay. But nothing about trying too hard! Ok?

Fey left a shy little kiss on his cheek, being carried by Saru to the living room, where the table was set with some delicious pancakes on it and an orange juice. Kinako was sitting at the table, waiting for the lovebirds with a smile.

—Good morning! —she said, very happy.

—Good morning, little sister ~ —Fey replied smiling, as Saru slowly left him in one of the chairs and then sat next to him.

—I hope you like this breakfast ~ —Saru added—. Oh! And if you want more syrup there it is on the table.

—Bon Apetit! —the two siblings said, having breakfast, while Saru also did it.

—It's delicious! —Fey said, surprised.

—Yes, it is! —Kinako said, smiling as his brother.

—Hahaha, thank you —the white-haired boy thanked, happy for the compliments—. By the way, don't forget that today we will meet our friends.

—Yeeeah! —the siblings said in unison, continuing with breakfast.

Meanwhile, at Tsurugi's house.

The blue-haired boy had left the bathroom, dressed after showering, heading to his room, and then saw his fiancé lying on his bed, which was made by the nymph. The blue-haired man blushed when he saw him there, and the one with unruly hair went to him to surround him by the waist and lean on his chest, his eyes closed.

—How beautiful you always are! Wear what you wear, and how looks your hair.

Tsurugi's hair was different, because since he was freshly showered it had been lowered.

—Will you let me comb your hair? Please, pleeease!

—What about you, Tenma? Don't you need to take a shower?

—Me? I have already showered, long before my beautiful sleeper woke up. Hahaha! 

Tenma kept hugging him, and standing on tiptoe gave his partner a little kiss on the chin.

—Well... it's ok. I'll let you comb me.

—Really? Yeeeey! —Tenma quickly parted, taking Tsurugi's comb, which was on the desk, and the blue-haired boy sat on the edge of the bed, sitting down with him to begin combing his hair gently.

—Guys, can I pass? —Yuuichi said, who was behind the room's door.

—Of course —Tsurugi indicated, letting his brother in.

—Tenma, Tsurugi —he said a bit shy—. Can I really come? Doesn't it bother you?

—Bother us? —Tenma asked, a bit curious.

—Don't say that, Yuuichi —Tsurugi said, then looking at his brother—. Of course you can. If the group is bigger, we'll have a better time, right?

—Oh, that's true. Well I'll prepare myself, ok?

And Yuuichi left. Tenma looked at her fiancé, saddened.

—I'm glad he comes, but it's going to be hard to pretend that we're cousins and that I can't give you cuddles.

—Well... —Tsurugi looked at the window, thinking—. We can always explain this to him once there, and you undo the brainwashing in my brother. I think he will understand and let you stay here, my brother is a good guy.

—Really? Well, we could try it. In passing we will explain that Saru is indeed my real cousin, hehee.

When everyone was ready, they decided to stay in the park, where Shuu, Hakuryuu, Kirino and Kariya were already gathered, waiting for the others.

—Helloooo! —Tenma exclaimed very pleased, waving in the distance. With him were Tsurugi and Yuuichi.

—What's up? —Hakuryuu said, nodding.

—It seems that only Fey, Saru and Kinako are missing —Shuu said, smiley.

—Look who just arrived —commented Kirino, who had turned his head in one direction, his eyes pointing to those who were approaching energetically.

—Hi, hi! —Kinako exclaimed in the distance, smiling.

Once everyone was together, they all greeted each other and decided to go for a ride first. There was still a lot left until lunchtime, so a little later they would go to a cheap pizzeria to eat.  
They went to multiple places, such as clothing stores, video game stores or the amusement park, where they went to various places such as the ferris wheel or the roller coaster.

Lunchtime had finally arrived, and everyone went to the agreed place, eating at tables outside the premises while enjoying the views of the city. Some ordered pizzas, others ordered chips and burgers, and much more.

—Yuuichi! Is it delicious? —Tenma asked, then glancing sideways at his fiancé to see if he would bring up that conversation topic.

—Yes! —Yuuichi said, smiling—. Do you want chips? There are many of them, don't worry.

—Of course! —Tenma took a few chips to put on his plate—. By the way, I think Kyousuke wants to tell you something, ahem!

—... Huh? —Tsurugi, somewhat surprised, looked at both Tenma and his brother, looking away—. Well... well... the truth is that... yeah...

—Oh? And what is it about, Kyousuke? —Yuuichi asked.

— ... Do you know why I got like this when "cousin" Tenma came home the first time?

—Yeah. What happened? Don't you get along well?

—Is not that. In fact, it's the opposite, right, Kyousuke? ~ —Tenma said, smiley.

—Yuuichi, listen... I insist that Tenma is not our cousin.

The others at the table left their respective topics of conversation to fix their eyes on the three who were talking about that important topic, curious.

—But how can he not be our cousin? Don't you remember how much fun we had when we were kids? —Yuuichi asked confused.

—He's right, Yuuichi —Tenma said, softly smiling—. I'm not your cousin, and we never met when we were kids.

—Tenma? W-What do you mean with that?

—Let me explain this, Yuuichi —his brother said, trying to calm him.

After explaining the situation to Yuuichi, Tenma snapped his fingers to return his true memories. There Yuuichi understood, surprised.

—So that legend was true?

—Yes... sorry I lied to you and your parents, Yuuichi. But I did it to make sure I could stay under the same roof as my fiance!

—Don't be scared —Saru said, smiling at him—. You'll see, I am Tenma's cousin, and also a nymph like him. We haven't come to harm you, but to fulfill our part of the curse and live forever as a couple of the people who were in our lagoons. We will not do anything evil.

— ... Fine, I believe you —Yuuichi said—. That of changing my memories... no human could do it. That's why I believe you, and I will continue to trust you, Tenma, even though I know that you really are not our cousin. And I trust you'll make my brother very happy!

—Thank you so much, Yuuichi! —he exclaimed hugging him as he was sitting next to him and on the other side was Kyousuke, looking at them with a slight smile.

Kyousuke gently shook his head, blushing, as he erased that smile.

"But, why am I smiling?" Tsurugi thought, putting his hand on his chest.

Finally they finished eating, to later spend the day all together. They decided to return to the amusement park, to enter the house of terror, where you could be very scared, but it was ideal for couples when it came to hugging.

—We'll go first! —Tenma said very excited, taking Tsurugi by the hand.

—He-Hey! Tenma...! —Tsurugi exclaimed, being led towards the entrance by his boyfriend.

—Uuuh, I don't like this —Kinako said—. I'll go to another fairground attraction, bye bye! ~ —and saying this, she ran away excited.

—Please, wait! —Kariya said, going along with Kirino and Yuuichi, who also didn't want to enter.

—Do you want to try? —Saru asked his boyfriend, stroking his head.

—W-Well, I'm a bit scared... but it's just a fairground attraction, right? Let's try it.

—Let's try this too, Shuu. I'll protect you, you'll see —Hakuryuu said, winking.

—Yes! Although, who said that it scares me? ~ —Shuu said, smiling funny.

At the entrance, a peculiar boy with green eyes and blue hair that reached to his shoulders attended them, with a cold and serene face.

—Welcome to the house of terror —the boy said—. Each ticket costs 500 yen.

—Huh? Is it so cheap? Great —Tsurugi said somewhat surprised, and decided to invite Tenma as well due to its low price.—. Two tickets, please.

—Thank you so much —The boy said, accepting the money and handing them the tickets.

—How exciting, Kyousuke! I'm not going to let you go, how scary! ~ —Tenma exclaimed grabbing his boyfriend's arm.

Saru, Fey, Shuu and Hakuryuu also entered, long after them, and the boy at the entrance watched them march from outside, squinting.

—Are you sure they are the nymphs that we have yet to locate, master? —said the boy, telepathically speaking to another person.

"I'm sure", said the voice that was communicating with him in his head. "As soon as we catch them, we'll take them with us into the lagoons and once all the gathered nymphs will all be destroyed, including the powerful princesses of the nymph world."

—But, master, why don't we attack the nymphs inside the lagoon kingdom first?

"If we attack first, they can send signals to the nymphs on the surface to help them. It's better to attack when they are all gathered in one place, without exceptions. So we must catch them."

—You are so right, master... my dear master... —the boy muttered, slightly flushed—. I will do whatever you ask, I assure you.

"I trust you... oh, by the way. I want you to also catch the humans who are lovingly united with them, so we can make the nymphs suffer by torturing them. With the two remaining humans... do as you please. As if you end their lives."

—Understood... master.

Inside the house of terror, there were three paths. It was an ideal opportunity for each couple to go their own way, alone.

—We will go here, see you guuuuuyys! —Tenma, still holding the other's arm, went with his boyfriend to one of the paths, and the other two couples did the same.

"Aah, finally we are alone", Tenma thought, looking at his fiancé with an adorable smile.  
Tsurugi lowered his head, as his couple was shorter than him, and he slightly smiled.

—Are you afraid? This place is dark —Tsurugi said.

—Are YOU afraid? You're a tough boy, but I know that your little heart is soft. Don't worry, my Kyousuke, I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not. ~

As they walked, the light suddenly went out. Nothing was visible, and that alarmed both of them, who were still together.

—Shit... —Tsurugi muttered in a shaky voice. This was beginning to scare him.

—Don't worry, only the light has gone out. We won't let them scare u...

A shout from a third person interrupted them, making them both jump. For Tenma it was a simple scare, but Tsurugi was inevitably trembling a lot.

—Honey, you are trembling a lot... —Tenma muttered, stroking his boyfriend's arm—. Do you want cuddles? Surely that calms you down a bit...

—N-No, don't worry, I'm fine.

As it was dark, one of the large puppets that was in the place grabbed the wrong person, that is, Tsurugi, since its intention was to catch the nymph. Tsurugi screamed, trying to break free as he writhed in the puppet's arms, and Tenma quickly became alarmed, that he no longer had him by his side and heard him scream.

—Kyousuke! Kyousuke! —Tenma exclaimed, worried—. Where are you?! What happened to you?! My Kyousuke!

—Help... it hurts... I can hardly breathe...! —Tsurugi said as best he could, as he was very weak.

—This needs to stop! This is not fun! —exclaimed Tenma, and clasping the palms of his hands a blue sphere of light appeared that illuminated the room, discovering how the puppet, dressed as if it were a skeleton in a dark robe, carried Tsurugi with itself, squeezing him by the belly—. Come back, you stupid monster! What the hell are you doing?! As soon as we get out of here, we are going to denounce the owners of this house of terror!

Tenma, very angry, quickly went to the puppet, attacking it with the light sphere being careful not to attack Tsurugi as well, taking Tsurugi in his arms once he was released. Tsurugi began to cough, beginning to breathe easier.

The light had returned, and with it came new puppets like the previous one to surround them both, laughing maliciously. Tsurugi took Tenma into his arms this time, looking around him with a decision to protect his fiancé. Although it was not the time, Tenma blushed at the gesture, smiling slightly, but then pulled away from the hug, determined to attack with his powers.

—I don't know what is happening here, but this is certainly not an ordinary horror house —Tsurugi said—. Let's give them what they deserve.

—Yes!

Tsurugi took control of an iron bar that had been thrown on the ground since the attack of the first puppet, and with it he destroyed some puppets, while Tenma destroyed them with his powers. After a long time, they were able to get rid of all of them. Tsurugi frowned, beginning to smell the area. It smelled burned, and that meant a fire could be going on.

—Damn, let's get out of here fast! —Tsurugi, saying this, grabbed onto Tenma's wrist, as the two ran towards the exit. Once in said exit, they could see that Shuu and Hakuryuu had already arrived outside recently.

—Thank goodness you're ok! —Shuu said, with his hand on his chest—. We were about to go after you...

—... Where are Saru and Fey? —Tenma said, looking into the house of terror.

"Saru... where are you?". Tenma began telepathically communicating with his cousin, closing his eyes.

"Don't come!" exclaimed Saru on his mind. "Fey is passed out, but I can still carry on until the exit! We are on our way."

After a short time, Saru left the site with Fey in his arms, who began to open his eyes slowly as they left.

—Fey! —Saru exclaimed, looking at him worried—. Are you okay?!

—... Saru... what happened...? Why did they... attack us earlier?

—You were attacked too... —Tsurugi said, worried.

—Attacked too? Who? Why? —Hakuyuu said, raising an eyebrow.

—Not you? Goodness! Although the fact that they didn't attack you makes my theory continue with more force... —Tenma said, looking at the ground—. Saru, I think... those of you already know... have come for us.

—I thought so too. After all, sooner or later this had to happen —Saru said, putting Fey down on the floor, hugging him—. We must be careful. They may also be planning to take Fey and Tsurugi away.

—But why do they want to kidnap you? And Fey and me too? —Tsurugi said, confused.

—My Kyousuke... —Tenma said, hugging him and leaning on his chest, with his eyes full of concern—. In our world there are some very bad people who try to get hold of the nymph kingdom... I think they plan to take Saru and me because we are some of the nymphs on dry land, and if they attack our companions in the water they can notify us so that we can help them. That's why they want us all in the same place, to attack at the same time.

—So disgusting people... —Tsurugi said, very angry to hear that—. Is there nothing Fey and I can do to protect you?

—We didn't plan to deliver this to you, but... if things are going to be like this, it's better to be able to protect you if we are not with you —Tenma took a kind of pendant out of his pocket, with a beautiful blue stone on it. He handed it to Tsurugi, putting it around his neck. Saru did the same with Fey—. This will protect you, and those close to you as well. Possibly they want you too for simply having a romantic relationship with us.

—I see... —Tsurugi sighed—. But then, how could you not have realized before this would happen, if those evil ones are still there?

—We thought they had been locked up —Saru muttered, looking away—. Everything was peaceful in the water... until now, apparently. Our princesses' plan may not have worked after all.

—Princesses? —Fey asked, looking at Saru and the other three.

—Yes... the princesses Lal...

—Heeeey! —Kinako exclaimed, interrupting the conversation. Yuuichi, Kariya, Kirino and she had run there, worried. The house of terror began to increase the fire more, and these humans and nymphs, scared, moved further away from the place—. What happened?! Guys, are you okay? Did you get hurt?

—... No, don't worry —Fey said, making the others surprised. Fey was smiling—. Apparently a "smart" guy who had entered was smoking and threw the cigarette as if nothing... and of course, in the end this has happened. But we managed to get out on time.

The others could see how the firefighters had come in a hurry, putting out the fire slowly. Saru fixed his gaze on Fey, surprised at how he had invented that excuse not to worry his friends or his sister. The white-haired boy began to smile slightly, stroking the green-haired boy's head.

—It's true. What matters is that we have gotten out of there quickly. Don't worry, okay?

—Well... but... —Kariya sighed—. We already had a lot of amusement park for today, right? Let's go from here.

Once far from there, they were by the riverbed, where they could notice that it was already night. While some chatted and tried to distract themselves after what had happened, Saru and Fey were separated from the group, lying in the grass while looking at the starry sky.

—Hey, Saru. You know what? —Fey said.

—Hmm? —Saru answered.

—You know... I'm not afraid of any of this. What's more! It's exciting for me to live as one of those protagonists of the shonen manga.

—Fey... but this is something serious...

—I know! That's why I'll give everything I can to protect you, even if I don't have powers like you. I've had enough of this boring life.

—Fey... you are so special —Saru muttered, reaching out to kiss his boyfriend's cheek—. Obviously I won't let my dear Fey have a bad time either. I won't allow it. If one of those evil sea demons attacks you, I'll have no mercy.

Fey looked at him with bright eyes, smiling. But suddenly they stopped talking when they heard Kinako, who in the distance could be heard singing. Kinako had a beautiful voice, and at singing she was excellent. Saru and Fey, smiling, closed their eyes as they huddled under the stars.

—How well you sing, Kinako —Tenma said, smiley.

Kinako simply didn't reply to continue her song, smiling at him and winking at him in appreciation of his words.

—Hmmm... the truth is that I don't want to interrupt this calm moment —Kirino said, looking at the sky—, but it's too late now, don't you think?

—It's true —Shuu said, tilting his head—. Are we leaving, honey?

—Yes, we're gonna leave now —Hakuryuu said, taking Shuu by the waist—. I hope you're careful with those sea demons, or else I'll be very angry, huh?

—Don't worry! —Tenma exclaimed, smiling.

—We're leaving too. I'll accompany you home, Kariya —Kirino said.

—But it's too late for you to go alone later. I'll try to convince my parents to stay tonight —Kariya replied, smiley.

After Kirino, Kariya, Shuu and Hakuryuu left, the remainder stayed a while longer, until they finally decided to go home.

—Did you have fun? —Yuuichi asked along the way, smiling.

—Sure —both said.

Once at home, Tenma and Tsurugi were in Tsurugi's room, as always, while Tenma stroked his boyfriend's hair.

—I'm so sorry that now we have to be more alert because of those sea demons —Tenma said, sighing—. But I assure you, I won't let them catch us. They're not going to get away with it.

—I won't let them hurt you either —the blue-haired replied, hugging him. Tenma stopped stroking his hair to take advantage and curl up on his boyfriend's chest—. Now that Yuuichi really knows about us... I-I want you to know that... it's okay if you want to sleep with me... okay...?

Tenma's eyes lit up, looking at him smiling.

—Really? It doesn't bother you, Kyousuke?

—No. Stay when you want. And if it can be, always stay. I won't let them do anything to you. You understand?

—Oh, Kyousuke... it's okay! ~ —and, cuddly, a kiss left on his cheek, making the blue-haired blush—. Let's go to sleep, it's too late!

—Fine —Tsurugi agreed, before leaving a kiss on the improper forehead.

Meanwhile, the mysterious boy who worked in the house of terror, was in the park where the others were before, sitting on a bench, crossing his legs.

—They got away with it this time, but this time I can't disappoint my master —the blue-haired muttered, and his fingers snapped. Ahead of him appeared a long-haired girl, light blue in color with purple tips—. Hilary, I want you to defeat the nymphs tomorrow and try to bring them with us.

—Of course —Hilary replied, smiling maliciously—. I will not disappoint either the master or you... Ishigashi.

END VII


End file.
